


Broken Promises

by AryllBricen



Series: Want For Nothing; Need For Everything [9]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryllBricen/pseuds/AryllBricen
Summary: This is a preview if you like it give kudos!Sweet! This is the other story I will be continuing! It had the most kudos and I personally am very fond of it myself so, I'll be writing this some more this week!





	Broken Promises

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original fanfiction piece, but, of course, I do NOT own Stargate. This is a Vegas universe story and if you're confused at first, it'll be fine, I'll help you, just ask. Please note that I do check comments so I insist you watch how you criticize to keep us all happy. Thank you.

John had noticed a horrible change in Todd’s ability to function recently and it was really beginning to worry him. Todd had been twitching and flinching whenever anyone would come close. He had been nervous and testy, avoiding loud noise and snarling when it came around. He never really spoke and when he did it was pure gibberish to everyone who tried to understand him. John had noticed a distant look in his eyes recently as if the Wraith wasn’t really seeing what he was looking at. He’d lost interest in talking to anyone and often enough John would find him lying on the floor asleep or at least that’s what he assumed. When McKay would ask him to help decode something or to answer questions, he’d talk in gibberish or sit there staring blankly at the screens. No matter what McKay offered, the Wraith didn’t respond to anyone except John and even then it was limited to a few twitching looks and some nonsense gibberish. Sheppard didn’t understand what was going on and it worried him to the point that he never left the Wraith alone anymore. He’d grown quite close to the strange being and seeing him this way almost hurt.  
Sheppard looked at the Wraith through the glass as Todd lay on his back, fingers laced together and resting on his abdomen with his eyes closed. His chest rose and fell somewhat steadily, but only John seemed to notice the shudder in his breaths. When John was around, Todd used to sit there and talk to him until one or the other fell asleep. Usually, it was John, but recently it had been Todd instead and he’d doze off and purr in his sleep with John around. But now, he was almost always silent, either staring up at the ceiling or keeping his eyes closed until John would say something.  
“Todd? You up, Buddy?”  
The Wraith opened his eyes upon hearing his given name and looked at the Captain without so much as a move of his head. John took this as a sign he was listening none-the-less and came closer to the glass, crouching and placing his hand against the cool surface.  
“Todd, I’m worried about’ya. You’ve been acting stranger than usual lately. Are you okay?”  
No response came from the Wraith for a long time. Then suddenly he sat up and pushed himself into the far corner of the wall. John went to ask what the matter was, but his question was answered the moment McKay and Sumner walked in the door looking cross.  
“Get away from the Wraith, Sheppard,” McKay demanded in his usual cocky tone, but John didn’t bother getting irritated with it this time. He stood and turned to look at the armed pair, raising a brow at them.  
“What’s going on?”  
“The Wraith hasn’t been answering in interrogation,” Sumner said as if that was all the explanation needed, but McKay further explained the tension.  
“We can’t make a solution to the Wraith feeding if he won’t answer, Sheppard. He needs to stop being stubborn and actually try to help us!”  
“I don’t think he’s doing this on purpose…” John tried to defend the Wraith as he turned back to the glass prison. The Wraith was now in a low crouch, his eyes darting in different directions and his dulling teeth bared. A low, weak growl emanated from his throat as the two approached, McKay moving to unlock the door, but Todd’s eyes remained wild and his head twitched to the side at each sound that reached his ears. He kept his eyes trained on Sumner as he approached, gun in one hand and a set of cuffs in the other. The moment Todd lay eyes on the cuffs, he snarled and pressed himself against the wall. John noticed the slight look of panic in his eyes and lunged forward, dodging McKay and Sumner before stopping in front of Todd, blocking the two from the Wraith. McKay’s eyes widened in shock and anger as he stepped forward.  
“Sheppard, what are you doing?!”  
“Leave him alone, McKay. He hates those cuffs, he doesn’t need them,” Sheppard tried to reason with the two officials. Sumner scowled as he glared at John then the Wraith who couldn’t seem to decide to look at John or the two other men. His gaze darted between them as Sumner’s scowl turned dark.  
“He’s a Wraith. The way he’s been acting just proves he’s been playing us all along.”  
“He hasn’t! Everywhere he’s lead us, everything he has told us has been true and helpful! There’s something wrong with him! He’s not acting this way on purpose, damn it!” Sheppard snapped as he turned to the Wraith, crouching and reaching his hand towards him.  
“I’ll prove it,” he murmured as he reached out, but McKay wouldn’t have it. He lunged forward and jerked John backward, away from the Wraith with a grunt of effort. John jerked away with half a growl before reaching for Todd again who turned his wild gaze to him than his hand. At first, he began to snarl, but the look in Sheppard’s eye made him stop. He stared into Sheppard’s dark orbs for the longest time as Sheppard cupped the Wraith’s cheek. Sumner and McKay stood in shocked silence, afraid that if they moved the Wraith might take off Sheppard’s hand, but instead, to Sumner and McKay’s horror, Todd purred, leaning into John’s touch. McKay stood with an incredulous look on his face as Sumner stared in slight disgust.  
“What the hell…?”  
When John pulled away, Todd’s eyes seemed less wild and a little more focused, to John’s joy.  
“There you are,” he whispered so only Todd could hear and it seemed to bring most of the Wraith’s mind back to reality. Todd blinked and frowned, looking around at the three men surrounding him.  
“Have I done something?” the Wraith inquired slowly as he examined the looks of each official before him. He was confused as Sheppard’s face held no anger or exasperation, but a rather pleased smile instead while the other two were either shocked or very angry. He shifted his gaze between them before settling on Sheppard.  
“Sheppard, why are you looking at me like that?”  
“Glad to have ya back, Todd,” was all John said before he stood and backed up a step, casting a smug grin at the two others. Todd realized he was crouched on the floor and stood, straightening his clothes before glancing at the men before him.  
“What happened?” he demanded, getting rather irritated from the lack of answers he was receiving.  
“Well, Todd. You lost your marbles,” John answered though it did nothing to help the Wraith understand. He raised his brow.  
“I don’t understand.”  
“It means you lost your mind,” Sheppard explained with a chuckle.  
“I…? Oh...I see,” he grumbled as realization struck him.  
“That explains my lack of memory. How long?”  
“Almost a month now,” McKay cut in with a frown.  
“But how are you...sane...now?”  
The Wraith looked at his hands, just as confused.  
“I do not know…”  
“I brought’ya back,” John said earning Todd’s attention.  
“How?”  
“Like this…?” he trailed off, placing his hand back on the Wraith’s cheek with a smug smile. The Wraith’s pupils blew wide and his irises turned a gentle shade of green. This surprised Sheppard greatly and he pulled his hand away with a hum. After a moment, Todd’s eyes returned to normal and he blinked, shaking his head.  
“Strange. That’s never happened before,” McKay observed as he took a step closer, but this earned a snarl from Todd as his eyes turned an amber shade until he stepped back then his eyes returned to their usual dark green. Sheppard watched this and laughed a little, turning to Sumner and McKay.  
“He really hates ya’ll.”  
The two gave him an annoyed glare before rolling their eyes.  
“Well, since he’s somewhat back to himself, we need to get him to interrogation.”  
Todd clenched his fists with a low growl, his eyes turning a piercing shade of yellow-gold as Sumner approached, undeterred by the Wraith’s threatening actions. Noticing the shift of his feeding hand to a defensive position, John gripped the Wraith’s shoulder quickly.  
“Todd, don’t.”  
The Wraith stopped, his eyes darting to look at John’s face before staring back at Sumner.  
“Come on. I’ll go with you to the interrogation, alright?”  
He glared at McKay and Sumner to keep their objections quiet before looking back at Todd who seemed to relax at the thought.  
“Just don’t kill anyone. They’ll shoot’ya.”  
Todd thought for a moment before his eyes softened and he stood straight offering his wrists to Sumner as he came to a halt before him, Todd’s face showing very little sign of any emotion. However, John could see the slight fear and defeat in his eyes as the cuffs were locked around his wrists and over his feeding hand. John reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder, glaring at the other two.  
“I’ll walk him there. I know the way.”  
They both seemed very agitated by this but didn’t protest as John shrugged past them, leading Todd with him. The Wraith kept his gaze on the floor as he walked, his face devoid of almost all emotions, but John had learned to see through him. When they were outside listening distance from McKay and Sumner, John placed his hand over the top of Todd’s left hand.  
“You alright?”  
The Wraith sighed with a curt nod as they both turned a corner.  
“I know this is hard for you, being in confinement twenty-four-seven, but McKay says we’re close to a solution to all this.”  
“He’s been saying such things for nearly five months now, Sheppard…” the Wraith whispered, defeatedly.  
“I fear he may never find the solution. I will die of starvation within the next month if I do not feed, Sheppard...I don’t believe he can manage this…nor can I…” Todd rasped, his voice sounding tired and strained.  
“You don’t sound too good, Todd…”  
“I am aware…”  
“I get that you haven’t fed in a while, but…” John trailed off watching Todd as he stumbled and fell against the wall, gasping for air. He shook his head, blinking as he tried to clear his head of the fog that had come to take over him once again. John stood next to him, hand on his shoulder to keep him upright as he watched silently, letting it pass. When it did, Todd straightened up once again, taking a deep breath to steady himself before glancing at Sheppard to let him know he had recovered. John nodded and released him so he could walk.  
“A Wraith can only go six months without feeding, Sheppard. Any longer and we would die,” the Wraith explained as the two walked down another hallway.  
“So...when you fed on those guys to save me…you’d fed within six months?”  
The Wraith nodded, slowly.  
“A soldier that had entered my cell to confine me…”  
John nodded, dropping the subject as he could tell neither of them wanted to talk about it.  
“Todd…?”  
“Yes, Sheppard?”  
“...I see things about you that they all don’t...how is that?” John asked, curiously as they continued.  
“Could you specify, Sheppard?” the Wraith asked in response as he rose a brow in confusion.  
“Like...I can tell what you’re feeling...but they can’t.”  
“Ah, you’re referring to our link. Yes, John, you can see certain things about me that they can not. That is because of our Bond.”  
“That thing you did with our foreheads pressed together?” John asked as verification and the Wraith nodded.  
“The Bond links us together so that we can communicate and be in sync with one...a-another…” he trailed off in his explanation, as he came to a stumbling stop in the hall. John did not notice as he was deep in thought so he kept walking, mumbling to himself.  
“Sh-She-heppard…” the Wraith gasped, his head down as he stared wide eyed at the floor. The Captain stopped upon hearing his name and turned.  
“Todd…?”  
He began to run back to his compatriot as Todd stumbled into the wall, his shoulder slamming against it as he lost his balance, his head swimming.  
“T-Tell Dr. M-McKay...I apologize for...not making it...to the interrogation…” he stammered, his voice fading as his vision went black and he collapsed against the wall and into the floor. John slid into a crouch beside him, checking his pulse and when he felt nearly none, he pushed two fingers against his earpiece.  
“Keller, this is Sheppard! I need medical staff in West Hall B immediately!”  
Her voice came over the device asking what happened and who was hurt.  
“It’s Todd. The Wraith.”


End file.
